


Your hands on me, are like music on a sheet music

by TatsuEigo



Series: Nono Pornfest - Maridichallenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L'ho ripetuto più e più volte, Bokuto-san: certe cose non le facciamo nell'ambiente scolastico." questa volta il sospiro fu più marcato e si diresse nuovamente verso la porta.<br/>"Suvvia, Akaashi-kun!" si girò e lo raggiunse in pochi passi, aprendo la porta, intenzionato a inseguirlo e autoinvitarsi a casa sua. "Se devi studiare anatomia posso aiutarti benissimo, non credi?" sorrise in modo malizioso, senza lasciare il tempo all'altro di rispondere. "Hey, hey, hey! Vengo ad aiutarti, è deciso!"<br/>Saltellò per qualche secondo per la felicità, eccitato dalla cosa... Keiji si limitò a scuotere la testa: il senpai era davvero senza speranza e lui non aveva ulteriore forza per dirgli di no. Una volta arrivati a casa, salutarono la madre del minore e si chiusero in stanza a chiave: lasciarono a terra gli zaini e Akaashi mise con cura la custodia del violino in un posto sicuro... Appena arrivati a casa, salutarono entrambi la madre e salirono in camera, che chiusero a chiave: non volevano di certo essere beccati; avrebbe distrutto tutta l'atmosfera. Ci misero davvero poco a finire sul letto: appena le borse furono sul pavimento e il violino al sicuro, si distesero entrambi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hands on me, are like music on a sheet music

**Nick autore:**  TatsuEigo  
**Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
**Titolo:** Le tue mani su di me sono come musica su uno spartito  
**Personaggi:** Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou  
**Pairing:** BokuAka  
**Genere:** erotico  
**Avvisi:** AU  
**Rating:** rosso  
**Prompt:** Musician AU - hand kink. 'Voglio quelle mani su di me'.  
  
  
Le mani si muovevano con armonia sulle corde del violino: la musica che ne usciva in quel momento era lenta e triste, una melodia che era prevista nel saggio di fine anno, per cui Keiji si stava esercitando da una settimana ormai. Come al solito, dopo scuola ormai aveva un ammiratore, che si sedeva sempre vicino alla finestra centrale dell'aula di musica: era appoggiato per bene alla sedia e la testa appoggiava alla mano destra, lo fissava, perdendosi nella bellezza di quelle melodie, che a Koutarou piacevano un sacco.  
Quando la musica finalmente cessò e Keiji iniziò a mettere il violino nella sua custodia, Bokuto si alzò e gli si avvicinò, applaudendo. "Complimenti, Akaashi-kun. Di questo passo farai davvero un perfetto figurone al saggio." lo sguardo del senpai si posò con insistenza sulla figura slanciata dell'altro, che stava finendo di sistemare lo strumento nella custodia. Osservava soprattutto le mani affusolate del ragazzo, che fino a poco prima avevano creato quella musica.  
"Bokuto-san... Non ti stufi di ascoltarmi ogni giorno? Insomma: avrai di sicuro altro da fare, no?" chiese, dopo aver finito di posare tutto.  
"Huh? A me fa piacere, Akaashi-kun! Se però a te da fastidio..." iniziò a dire il ragazzo dai capelli bianco grigi, guardandolo con occhi che sembravano pronti a riversare valli di lacrime; "Non vengo più: pensavo ti facesse piacere e non ti do nemmeno fastidio." tirò su con il naso, facendo sentire Akaashi in colpa.  
"Va bene, va bene: scusami, non volevo dire veramente queste cose." gli diede le spalle e sospirò impercettibilmente, mettendosi la giacca della divisa scolastica, pronto ad andarsene a casa. "Io ora però andrei: ho dei compiti da fare e da stu..."  
Avrebbe tanto voluto finire la frase, ma l'altro lo aveva preso per un braccio e avvicinato a lui, posando le labbra sulle sue... Dopo un attimo di esitazione ricambiò il bacio: perché riusciva sempre a fargli fare ciò che desiderava? Perché non riusciva ad imporsi su Bokuto? Era così dannatamente difficile; "B-Bokuto-san, non qui." cercò di opporsi, staccandosi a forza da lui e prendendo le distanze: cosa gli saltava in mente di fare certe cose a scuola?  
"Ahhh! Sei cattivo con me, Akaashi-kun!" ed ecco che Bokuto partiva di nuovo con quella faccia da cucciolo bastonato, ma questa volta non avrebbe ceduto.  
"L'ho ripetuto più e più volte, Bokuto-san: certe cose non le facciamo nell'ambiente scolastico." questa volta il sospiro fu più marcato e si diresse nuovamente verso la porta.  
"Suvvia, Akaashi-kun!" si girò e lo raggiunse in pochi passi, aprendo la porta, intenzionato a inseguirlo e autoinvitarsi a casa sua. "Se devi studiare anatomia posso aiutarti benissimo, non credi?" sorrise in modo malizioso, senza lasciare il tempo all'altro di rispondere. "Hey, hey, hey! Vengo ad aiutarti, è deciso!"  
Saltellò per qualche secondo per la felicità, eccitato dalla cosa... Keiji si limitò a scuotere la testa: il senpai era davvero senza speranza e lui non aveva ulteriore forza per dirgli di no. Una volta arrivati a casa, salutarono la madre del minore e si chiusero in stanza a chiave: lasciarono a terra gli zaini e Akaashi mise con cura la custodia del violino in un posto sicuro... Appena arrivati a casa, salutarono entrambi la madre e salirono in camera, che chiusero a chiave: non volevano di certo essere beccati; avrebbe distrutto tutta l'atmosfera. Ci misero davvero poco a finire sul letto: appena le borse furono sul pavimento e il violino al sicuro, si distesero entrambi.  
"Voglio quelle mani su di me." fu un sussurro, che Akaashi quasi faticò a percepire e se ne stupì: era per quello che in classe aveva fissato le sue mani in quel modo? Ridacchiò divertito, tornando serio in pochi secondi, salendo cavalcioni sul senpai. "Se brami le mie mani delicate su di te così tanto, allora lascia fare a me e fammi essere il seme per oggi." si chinò su di lui e iniziò a lasciare qualche bacio sul suo collo, mentre lo spogliava con una certa lentezza, come a volerlo far impazzire. "Non osare lamentarti: capito? O ti farò bramare ancor di più i miei tocchi, Koutarou." lo chiamava per nome solo nel privato, quando le formalità dell'utilizzare il cognome non servivano.  
Le mani esploravano il corpo ben scolpito del senpai: con estrema lentezza passavano dalle spalle giù verso i capezzoli: poteva sentire chiaramente il corpo di Bokuto reagire a quelle semplici attenzioni e il respiro farsi più marcato, mentre le dita iniziavano a giocare con i capezzoli sensibili... Le labbra andarono a catturare quelle dell'altro, che iniziava già a bramare ben più di quei tocchi insignificanti, ma che contemporaneamente lo facevano andare a fuoco: era da quando si erano messi assieme, mesi prima, che aveva mostrato un certo kink nell'essere toccato da quelle mani così... Non sapeva nemmeno lui come definirle, ma solo le sue gli avevano dato delle emozioni simili. Dopo aver tormentato per bene i capezzoli del povero, ma non troppo, Bokuto, Akaashi scese sempre di più verso il basso, raggiungendo i suoi pantaloni: poteva già vedere un certo rigonfiamento in essi e per qualche istante lo fissò negli occhi languidi di piacere. "Ogni volta è così, ma mi stupisco comunque sempre, di come il tuo risponda così bene e velocemente solo al mio tocco esperto." rise allo sbuffo di impazienza da parte dell'altro: adorava stuzzicarlo così, era più forte di lui.  
"Akaashi, dannato! Parli troppo e mi lasci troppo spesso a secco, vai dritto al punto, te ne prego! Non posso andare avanti così." il suo respiro era ancora più affannoso di prima e quando finalmente si decise a liberargli il membro, Bokuto si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di liberazione: presto l'agonia sarebbe arrivata al termine e lui avrebbe potuto liberarsi di quel "fastidio" che lo aveva pervaso fino a poco prima. Akaashi decise in poco tempo di non farsi pregare oltre: per quanto cercasse di fare il duro, davanti a Bokuto cedeva molto facilmente e la cosa gli pesava davvero molto; le mani si chiusero attorno all'erezione del senpai, iniziando a muoversi dapprima piano, poi con velocità sempre crescente: i gemiti che scappavano alle labbra di Bokuto gli riempivano le orecchie e erano come musica per le orecchie. Sentiva chiaramente il corpo dell'altro reagire molto bene agli stimoli e una prova era il fatto che il suo sesso svettava bello duro nella mano... Erano davvero forti le emozioni che provavano entrambi in quel momento e quando Bokuto finalmente arrivò all'orgasmo, ne uscì sconquassato: non ne aveva mai avuto uno così forte e mentre il corpo aveva ancora degli spasmi, cercò di mettersi a sedere quel tanto da arrivare senza problemi a baciare con una certa passione Akaashi: quando si staccarono, dopo svariati minuti, entrambi avevano le labbra gonfie dal bacio.  
"La vuoi sapere una cosa, Keiji?" gli si accoccolò contro con uno sguardo ben più che appagato.  
"Dimmi, Koutarou: non devi fare certe domande, in momenti simili." possibile che potesse fare lo scemo anche in un momento simile?  
"Questo è stato uno degli orgasmi più forti della mia vita fino ad ora: continua a farmene venire così." quel sorriso beato fece venire voglia a Keiji di tirargli una sberla, ma non ne aveva la forza.  
"In tal caso... Spero vivamente che tu non abbia intenzione di lasciarmi a secco: non sei l'unico a necessitare di certe attenzioni." arrossì lievemente alle proprie parole: non glielo aveva mai chiesto così esplicitamente e la cosa lo vergognava non poco.  
"Certo che lo faccio! Non sono mica come te, che mi fai soffrire, prima di arrivare al dunque." e così alla fine giacquero distesi sul letto entrambi esausti fino all'ora di cena, dopo che entrambi furono del tutto soddisfatti: Akaashi nonostante avrebbe dovuto studiare dopo cena, non si pentiva di certo di come avevano passato quel pomeriggio.  
"Grazie davvero di tutto, Bokuto-san."


End file.
